Schizo
by hisrealnameisclarence
Summary: Ethereal Swan has lost her mind.
1. Chapter 1

"No more darkness, and no more night."

—Hank Williams

-

Ethereal hated what had become over the course of her 17 year life.

Ethereal grew up too fast, and everyone around her encouraged it because she is, for the lack of a better term, a genius.

Ever since Ethereal was a toddler, she was active learner, and a troublemaker.

But no matter how smart she was she couldn't figure out her sister Isabella. It had been a couple of months since she last been in her presence.

Eight to be exact.

Renée, their mother, wanted to check up on her estranged daughter when she was in the hospital. She was unconscious and sedated for most of the visit, which mostly consisted of Renée and Isabella crying.

She woke up three days after they left, completely healed. 'The Miracle Child' is what the doctors of Forks Hospital called her.

To ensure that she got emotionally better, Renée began calling Tuesday at 3 o'clock on the dot. Isabella only called when Renée forced her to. Those conversations were less than five minutes long.

Back to the point, Isabella and Ethereal aren't close. Isabella was a closed book while Ethereal was so open no one could really make sense of her. Hell, Isabella's future plaything, Edward Cullen, has a hard time figuring out her mind even though he can hear everything she thinks.

Ethereal and Isabella also didn't look all that similar which caused a major drift in their relationship. Ethereal had naturally curly brown hair which she dyed a mixture of blue and purple. Isabella's hair was brown as well, but straight. Plus, Ethereal has electric blue eyes with a moss green surrounding the pupils. The recessive colors come from her father's side of the family. Meanwhile, Isabella had just regular brown eyes. In addition, Isabella is sadly pale which is odd since she lived in states known for sunshine. Ethereal, on the other hand, has an all year round tan. Making her look Hispanic.

As the years grew by, Ethereal began growing tired of always explaining that Isabella was her fraternal twin—people are really ignorant when it comes to the variety of twin types—so much so that she just stopped identifying her as family. Her lack of patience toward people frustrated was a factor of that disassociation, and future disorder. It was cruel, but then again Isabella and Ethereal haven't really associated with each other since their tenth birthday party. So, no hard feelings actually occurred.

But, nonetheless, Isabella was back home in Forks, Washington, and became infatuated with the Cullen's, aka the Boo Radley equivalence of a family.

Charlie, the twin's father couldn't have been any more happy, even though he never showed it. He's a bit emotionally unavailable. He wanted this time to be different. So, he asked Ethereal to make Isabella comfortable as she could in Forks. That was basically mission impossible for Ethereal. Considering the fact that Isabella doesn't vividly express her opinions.

It didn't matter because Ethereal was eternally indebted to her father. If that meant that Ethereal had to pretend to want a stable relationship with her emotionally unavailable sister then, why not? Ethereal and Bella agreed that every day before school for atleast 15 minutes they would be near each other.

Today was one of those days.

Bella was reading something while Ethereal grabbed her dance duffle bag that she forgot while leaving this morning from the back.

"Hey, Izzie I—"

Edward ran across the parking lot, and pushed the van away from Bella. The close intimacy of their position made them extremely unaware of anything except themselves.

But it was, a scream that filled the silence that surrounded Edward and Bella's moment.

They turned to look at Ethereal who was stuck between Bella's truck and Tyler's.

The Cullens quickly fled the parking lot as the smell of blood met their noses.

"ETHEL!" Bella yelled completely ignoring an apologizing Tyler as she rushed to her sister.

Ethereal tried talking to her sister, but the only thing that came out was blood.

"Oh, my God!" Jessica said as she came rushing in as well. "I'm calling 911 right now!"

And at that moment everything went black for Ethereal.

 **-**

 **Sorry it was short, but it'll get better as it goes along**

 **—Caroline, Queen of Hell**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Everything I went through you were standing there by my side,_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride."_

— **See You Again, Charlie Puth ft Wiz Khalifa**

* * *

I always thought about death. Every morning and every night I thought about whether or not to grab my father's gun that was in a safe under the bed, and just end it. Hell, I even held the gun in my hand, sat on his bed, and put it up to my head.

 ** _"Everyone out of the way! Paramedics coming through_** ** _!" Dea_** ** _n Carcer yelled at his students._**

I told myself that I never really did it because of my boyfriend, Ansel. I claim I love him, but I've lied too many times in my lifetime to even understand what the truth is.

 ** _"Bella, honey, let go. Let the paramedics do their job. Let go, honey."_** ** _He tried to pursuade the teenage girl, who was cradling her baby sister on the wet parking lot ground. "Just let go."_**

Then, one day I came close. I took Jackie Saunders', the friendly neighborhood drug addict, Oxy, and OD'd in the abandoned Posher house.

 ** _"There's too much blood!_** ** _" The paramedic, who was at the back of the ambulance with Ethereal, shouted in frustration._**

This felt nothing like that.

 ** _"Just try to keep her alive until we get to the hospital!" The ambulance driver yelled from the front._**

It was too nauseating, and fast paced. I just wanted everything to stop moving. So, I just let go, and everything went away except the stupid voices in my head.

 ** _"Ethereal Swan. Age 17. Some kid lost control of his car, and smashed it between her and a truck. Dammit! We just lost her pulse!"_**

I could hear people talking, but I couldn't see them. I couldn't see anyone except myself, and the hospital's inanimate ojects. It just felt hollow with only the sounds of strangers and beeping machines echoing throughout the empty building. It felt wrong, yet so serene.

 ** _"Clear!"_**

"Am I dead?" I finally asked aloud to myself.

 ** _"Charge again!"_**

"I thought I'd have to wait another 60 years before I ever saw you," a voice said from behind me.

 ** _"Clear!"_**

I jumped out of my skin, and clutched my heart as I turned to see the silhouette of a woman. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelled to her. "The actual fuck is wrong with you, sneaking up on people like that!"

 ** _"Charge again!"_**

The woman cringed. "Language."

 ** _"Clear!"_**

As I looked looked closer I noticed it wasn't a woman, but a girl almost my age. She was wearing a Catholic school uniform. If I didn't know any better I would have said that she looked more like my fraternal twin than Isabella.

We had the same blue eyes, curly brown hair, and angular nose.

 **"Move out of de way! Okay? I'm takin' ovuh dis one! Okay? Rachael you're wit' me! Okay? Everyone else out!"** ** _A male voice with a Robert DiNero accent ordered._**

I turned to look at the empty emergency room. "What is this?" I asked. "Why am I hearing this? Why can't I see anyone?"

 ** _"How long?_** ** _" A girl, with_** ** _a Scottish accent, asked._**

She smiled sadly as she put a hand on my shoulder. "You're dead, sweetheart."

 ** _"47_** ** _hawhs_** ** _," The East Coaster answered._**

 _47 hours? The fuck is that suppose to mean, and why was that voice so recognizable?_

"Then, why aren't I in the holy kingdom?" I asked. "Am I ghost or something?"

 ** _"Whit dae we dae then?"_**

She chuckled. "Or something?"

 ** _"We wait."_**

"What are you?"

 ** _"'n' whit if nothing happens?"_**

"I'm your advisor."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

 ** _"It will. Right? Just prepare de body fawh visiting."_**

"I'm the advisor for all things supernatural," she answered casually. "I'm here to help you."

 ** _"This isnae richt, Minx," the Scottish girl sai_** ** _d. "'er da is gunnae donder 'n' 'ere think his daughter's alife, 'n' gunnae hug 'er corpse, 'n' naw even ken it."_**

I blinked and stared at my body as I absorb what she and the people around me just said. "Wait, what is going on? What are they going to do to me?"

 ** _"She's our girl_**. **_Okay? Our ride or die, remembuh."_**

She put a hand on my arm. "I know you know what you are, Ethereal. You've never told anyone, not even José about it. When you rise it's going to be worse. Much worse. I'm here to help you understand it all so, you can control it. The people are just buying you time until you wake up."

"Her pops is almost here. Jinx, we gotta go."

I am an emissary.

When I was ten my mother, Renée, took Isabella and I to the San Diego Zoo. I told them I was going to get some popcorn and soda from a vendor. Renée gave me twenty dollars for it all.

 ** _"Now, Jinx!" and they left._**

I never came back.

I left through an unguarded backdoor, and headed to the car. Renée thought the zoo would be better as a two day experience so, she made us pack just in case. It was a unknowingly idiotic mistake on her behalf.

 ** _"Where is she? Where's Ethel? Where's my daughter?"_** **My father, Charlie Swan, asked.**

I took out my Nike duffle bag filled with clothes, and $100 in cash. Well, $120. Then, I grabbed my green Jansport backpack which contained snacks and jewellery I could sell. I hitched a ride on the back of a carpenter's truck. The truck took me all the way to a mall that was right between the Tijuana border and San Ysidro's. From there I stuck by a woman who was going to cross the border, and pretended to be her daughter until we did.

 ** _"I am so sorry, Mr Swan. She has too many major injuries. She needs to rest."_**

After that, I spent a week wondering around TJ. Stealing essentials left and right. Somehow, I ended up in the back of a bar with a needle of crack in a man's neck, and a hand outstretched to some unknown teenage gangbanger. I didn't know it then, but I saved my alpha's life that day.

 ** _"Let me see my daughter!"_**

From them on he took me under his wing, and we unknowingly ended up forging a pack that day. The Gemini Pack. People from all around the world heard the call of their future alpha. They flocked to Tijuana, and then one day a Romanian gypsy witch shook my hand and told me that I was an emissary, the alphas guide and pack therapist, and that my powers were dormant.

"I'm going to wake up though," I croaked out as I felt my father, Charlie, go into my room, and cry his heart out. Nothing in the world for a child feels worse than seeing your parent cry. And for a parent, there's nothing worse than seeing your child in pain, and knowing you can't do anything about it. "I'm going to see him again, right? I have to."

 ** _"Geezer, please_** **_wake up. Please, don't leave me."_**

The girl nodded. "Yes, but first we need have an appointment," she glanced at her watch, "Well, now."

I gave my father one last look before I followed my advisor out to God knows where.


End file.
